Olvidarte
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás. Soy un asco en los resúmenes.


Pareja: Malec

Categoría: Romance/ Drama

Clasificación: K

Canción: Olvidarte de Cali & El Dandee

Aclaración: Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece (si fuera mio seria puro Malec) y la canción tampoco es mía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_**Ya nada te importa,**____**  
**__**Ya nada es igual,**____**  
**__**Llevo cuatro meses sin poder cantar,**____**  
**__**Y es que aunque no llames, yo si quiero verte**____**  
**__**No he podido yo sacarte de mi mente,**____**  
**__**Yo no quiero perderte,**____**  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**____****_

_**Mientras me castigo con la soledad,**____**  
**__**Vuelves a vestirte de felicidad,**____**  
**__**Y aunque a tus amigas no les digas nada,**____**  
**__**Tú también lo sabes, se ve en tu mirada,**____**  
**__**Aunque sigas callada**___

_Pov Alec:_

Pues bueno… sé que fue mi error, pero… ¡Joder! No me dejaste explicarte, piensas que te traicione, pero yo jamás te haría eso, se cuánto adoras tu inmortalidad, solo quería saber más de ti, pero ya es tarde, supongo.

He tratado de llamarte pero simplemente me cortas, cuando te llamo por un teléfono público, me contestas, te das cuenta que soy yo y me gritas, me hiere pero sé que me lo merezco, ayer pase por Brooklyn, te vi con un chico, creo que era un vampiro, pálido, cabello negro y ojos azules, te veías feliz, supongo que ya me olvidaste, aunque me duela yo también debo hacer lo mismo.

Es lo único que puedo hacer.

_**Haré lo necesario para olvidarte,**____**  
**__**Aunque me toque cambiar,**____**  
**__**Y no se nunca más,**____**  
**__**Lo que fui ya no me importa,**____**  
**__**Igual no volverás.**____****_

_**Haré lo necesario para no pensarte,**____**  
**__**La vida pasa y tú igual,**____**  
**__**Y aunque voy a llorar,**____**  
**__**Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás. (Bis)**___

_**Y ahora pido al cielo un poco de razón,**____**  
**__**Pido que vuelvas con mi corazón**____**  
**__**Entiende si te ofendo que no es mi intención.**____****_

_**Y es que lo que duele no es que te hayas ido,**____**  
**__**Más que no tenerte, me duele tu olvido,**____**  
**__**Que sepas que te quiero, es lo único que pido,**___

Supongo que tendré que tengo que seguir mi camino, aunque no estemos juntos, si estas feliz es lo que importa, solo te pido que siempre recuerdes que te amo, porque aunque este con un millón de hombres, siempre serás el único.

Izzy me lleva a bares, fiestas y todo tipo de reuniones sociales pero no me ayuda mucho, en especial porque más de una vez te vi, estabas con una mujer hermosa, alta, pelinegra, ojos de un azul opaco, me miraste y yo te salude con la mano, pude ver que me dedicabas una pequeña sonrisa, con ese pequeño gesto, sentí que aún no te habia perdido, necesito que vulvas conmigo, me siento un muerto.

_**Haré lo necesario para olvidarte,**____**  
**__**Aunque me toque cambiar,**____**  
**__**Y no se nunca más,**____**  
**__**Lo que fui ya no me importa,**____**  
**__**Igual no volverás.**____****_

_**Haré lo necesario para no pensarte,**____**  
**__**La vida pasa y tú igual,**____**  
**__**Y aunque voy a llorar,**____**  
**__**Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás. (Bis)**____****_

_**Sé que es tarde y perdón por la hora,**____**  
**__**No sé si escribirte o si te llamo,**____**  
**__**Sé que no estás sola,**____**  
**__**Te confieso que ni el ego me dejo cantarte,**____**  
**__**Ni el tiempo olvidarte,**____**  
**__**Y no es que no te quiera es que ni pude hablarte.**___

Estoy con el teléfono en mano, marcando tu número, luego del tercer número, me contestas.

-Hola- me dices con voz somnolienta- ¿Quién es el que se atreve a despertarme?

-cariño, ¿Quién es?- te dice la voz de un hombre, siento como algo se rompe entro de mí.

-Lo siento- te digo antes de colgar.

Soy un cobarde, lo sé.

Comienzo a llorar, me olvidaste, ya lo sabía pero aun mantenía una pequeña esperanza.

_**Guardo en mi cabeza lo bueno,**____**  
**__**Ya me olvidé de lo malo,**____**  
**__**Y aprendí que la tristeza me hace mejor ser humano,**____**  
**__**Ahora soy un hombre nuevo y soy mejor,**____**  
**__**Y aunque me prometa olvidarte,**____**  
**__**Por ti aprendí que es amor.**____****_

_**Girasoles, once meses,**____**  
**__**Mil canciones, tu mirada,**____**  
**__**Yo se que también te acuerdas,**____**  
**__**Y no es malo, eres brujo.**____****_

_**No te escribo para nada diferente, a recordarte,**____**  
**__**Que a pesar de los seis meses,**____**  
**__**Sin hablar y no mirarte,**____**  
**__**Yo te quiero,**____**  
**__**Y no para volver,**____**  
**__**Te quiero porque en parte tú me habia' enseñado que es amar y que es crecer.**___

Nunca voy a olvidar esas salidas al cine, a comer, esos chistes fomes tuyo, que eran tan fomes que igual me reía, esos celos tuyos cuando estaba cerca de Jace, cuando me hacías el amor, cuando en me iba lo volvíamos a repetir, me olvide de las veces en las que discutíamos sobre la más pequeña estupidez, cuando rompíamos, aunque no lo puedo considerar como algo malo, porque lo mejor era la reconciliación.

Te escribo un mensaje, sera el ultimo que te escriba, nunca te llamare, nunca te escribiré, nuca te volveré a ver, es lo mejor para mí, ya no soporto verte con otro/a, supongo que el único que no me extrañas, como yo te extraño, aunque nunca vuelvas conmigo espero que leas mi mensaje.

"_Aku cinta kamu"_

_**Ya no siendo más, y con la mano en el corazón,**____**  
**__**Sé que hoy te vas,**____**  
**__**Y poco a poco entenderé,**____**  
**__**Que nunca volverás.**___

_Pov Magnus:_

Vi su mensaje, algo dentro de mí se rompe, algo me dice que no volveré a verte por un largo tiempo, aunque me hayas traicionado, aun te amo, pensé que con todas esas personas lograría olvidarte, pero ninguna es tu, no son tú, busque a personas que se parecieran a ti, pero o su cabello no es totalmente negro, sus ojos o son muy claros o muy oscuros.

Me encantaría devolverte el mensaje, pero olvidarnos del otro, es lo mejor para los dos.

_**Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás (3 Bis)**_

_Pov Alec:_

Inglaterra, supongo que es el mejor lugar para volver a comenzar.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Mi primer Malec!**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^, ¿muy triste?**

**Jeje, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
